


Turning to Dreams

by charmainders



Series: GotG || Peter & Gamora [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Childhood, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmainders/pseuds/charmainders
Summary: In a reality where it seems like soulmates all meet with happy dreams and memories since youth, Peter experiences the massacre that took Gamora's home world and the suffering she goes through, and Gamora goes through Peter's abduction by the Ravagers and his own share of suffering, although in separate time-spans from their actual occurrence. All of it happens during the most vulnerable state - sleep.The only thing they wish to do for each other is to perhaps give each other some comfort when they do eventually meet.





	Turning to Dreams

_"My mother. . .Where's my mother?"_

He's tossing and fumbling in bed, in the most ungodly hours at four in the morning cycle, on the Milano. All he sees behind his eyelids are nothing but flares of blue shooting at humanoid looking beings, with green skin. He can hear the talking of a large being, body fitted with golden armory, speaking in a language that he couldn't understand at all. He assumes that the girl he's dreaming of is being taken from her native land, but he's too young to understand anything. All he can see, in the girl's eyes, is a _two-way dagger_ ; with a ruby center, intricately carved with patterns in the main body. He doesn't do anything but watch as the blade balances on her fingertip with relative ease. It's too much for him to comprehend when she does turn her attention again to her people, who let out screams of terror as the army, led by the large being, shot them to the ground. Yellow dust surrounds them for miles upon the shelter that the girl is standing at, but her attention is redirected again to the two-way dagger, amidst the screams.

No. He couldn't take it any further.

Peter shot up immediately from his bed, forehead covered in a thin layer of sweat. The Milano wasn't hot or stuffy at all, but he had just been fumbling in bed; his gigantic blanket barely covering his legs. His hand runs across his face to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, and roughly running his palm across to wake him up from his deep slumber. He wonders why his soulmate had to suffer like this - a tragedy after another, apparently, with this being the first of all. _If_ he was right, she wasn't even in her double digits, maybe even just turned ten. That would make him significantly older; he's _at least_ nine to ten years older. He could be wrong however; these dreams aren't happening in real time. Each of these dreams aren't in sequential order, and this isn't the first time he's seeing this dream. He's seen it at least twice. But having to experience all that, protected by nothing but the fact that this was only a dream, to him - he wonders if she can ever catch a break before her next suffering occurred. 

He really wishes there was something he could do to help her, but he doesn't even know her name. He doesn't even recognize the language she speaks in, nor does his translator implant recognize it. When he does meet her some day, he vows to make sure to comfort her to the best of his capabilities. But for now, all he could do was to watch helplessly in silence as it happens.

Instead of going back to bed, he chooses to wake up instead, get off his bed, and freshen up for a long day of travelling the galaxy.

He wonders, for a brief moment, if she's experienced what he's gone through.

* * *

_"Mom! No!"_

She hasn't been sleeping too well, but it isn't the bed or the uncomfortable floors that she blames. For an odd reason, or by her sickening luck, her dreams have decided to play _(again)_ the devastating scene of his mother dying right in front of him, flat-lining on the hospital bed as her begging for him to take her hand faded into nothingness. All she can understand from this is that his father was absolutely nowhere to be found, and his mother was the only person left for a parent. The boy can do nothing but scream in absolute agony whilst being dragged out of the room, and be told to wait outside. Instead, in his state of pain, he runs out of the exit and falls knees first on the grass patch outside the gates. Not any five minutes later, a bright blue light shines down as he looks up, tears flooding his eyes, letting out a loud scream that can only send another shiver down her spine. 

The dream has her rising from bed in complete tears, unable to hold back how sympathetic she feels for her soulmate and his mother. Her knees curl up just close enough to reach her face, and she tucks her face within her knees, her hands around her knees, before letting out a sob. This wasn't the first traumatizing dream of him she's had, but it seems like fate enjoys making her feel completely sick to the stomach dead in the middle of the night. She hates this feeling; all she wants is her parents, who are long dead by now. She feels nothing but nausea at remembering the fact that her parents have been long dead, too, and judging by the time period of her dreams of him, he's much older than her, which would mean he's already lost his mother for many years, maybe even longer than how old she is. 

Her heart, still raw and young, wants nothing but to curl up beside him and comfort him just enough till he's emotionally stable. She knows it's not possible, however, because the last recognizable place she's experienced during her dreams of him is Xandar, and there's no way in hell she's gonna be able to escape this place without a ship, unless they go on missions to wipe out populations, in which she'd be able to knock everyone out and take over the flight controls. In a fit of exasperation, she lets herself fall back onto the mattress, her head hitting the pillow, as she presses a palm to her forehead to ease the sickening feeling of a terrible headache. She really needed to rest up - she didn't want another modification made on her body again. She's already had multiple this week, including multiple enhancements in her internal body. She still feels way too sick to function, but she knows if she doesn't succeed during the morning training, she'd be taken for modification again. She couldn't let her guard down again.

For a second, before her eyes shut and sleep takes her again, she wonders if he has seen the suffering she has gone through.

* * *

_**Many years later.** _

As the galaxy floats by them, countless meteors passing by, the nebulas of respective colours gleaming through the windows, and seated in the benatar, none of them have words for each other, but it's more than enough for them, each of them decides.

Right now, at this point of time, considering that they've nothing to do whilst they wait to finish the journey to the nearest planet with supplies to stock up, and the rest of the Guardians are either deep asleep in their own seats or in the sleeping areas, they've found comfort in each other's embrace. Gamora's seated in Peter's lap in the pilot's chair, curled just a little as she rests her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It's steady, and, in Terran terms, it's like honey to her ears. She's found out, over the course of their developing relationship in the past one year, that she weirdly enjoys the way his heart pounds in a rather rhythmical manner. She's sure she's not the only one who's like this, but she still finds it surprising how his heartbeat can simply make her feel calm and collected.

On the other hand, Peter's occupying himself with watching the galaxy float by. His jade eyes are observing every meteor; its shape and the way it's pitted or the way it looks. He's not fully aware that Gamora's been staring at him for the last couple of minutes since they've started their cuddling like this. When he does realize it, though, he gives her a completely dazed smile, a soft laugh creeping up his throat as he speaks, "You're staring at me."

"Only because it's just you and me now." She whispers in reply, her head lifting a little, her right hand readjusting to steady herself as she sits up, and her left hand placed gently on his cheek, before leaning in to give Peter a deep kiss. His eyes flutter close, placing his hands on her waist to support her weight as she deepens the kiss just a little, feeling how soft her lips are against his own. She can tell that he's very much into this kiss, because she can hear how his breathing deepens, and when she parts her lips from his, he lets out a soft whine that's been most likely stuck at his throat. Both of them are mildly breathless, their chests rising up and down in sync with each other. When they return to their normal breathing rate, Peter lets out a gentle smile as Gamora strokes his cheekbone with her thumb, a smile that only she sees most of the time, and it's reserved for only her to see.

Gamora returns the smile, before leaning her head against his chest, and guiding his hand around her waist. His delicate touch, every finger that runs across her abdomen, it leaves her skin with a slight tingle. It's the same way Peter's dreams in the past would send a shiver down her spine. It's no longer a negative thing that she associates this sensation with, it's now replaced by the positive fact that Peter is amazing with physical intimacy, and it makes her comfortable, even though she was never one for it in the past.

The Zune is playing a soft tune in the background, one that both of them recognizes as a lesser known classic, but the tune is easy on the ears, with an incredibly catchy saxophone solo (Peter's shown her what a saxophone is, back on Terra). Though, however, Gamora's heavily considering the context of the lyrics, as Peter's hand rubs her sides gently, up and down, leaving a warm sensation that she enjoys.

_Some people are made for each other, some people are made for another for life, how 'bout us? Some people can hold it together; last through all kinds of weather, tell me can we?_

"It's funny, I've never considered the lyrics to this song. . .But considering that we live in a world where we find our soulmates through _dreams_ , it's ironic that only with each other did our dreams become a lot more pleasant. And through our traumatic childhoods, and in the most unlikely of situations. . .we came to find each other and fell in love. Weird, huh?" Gamora mutters, just loudly enough to catch Peter's attention, who, yet again, has his focus on the galaxy that's passing them. But even so, in his dreamy state, his hand is still around her waist, and his other free hand is brushing his fingers through her hair, from the roots to her curls.

He considers her words for a moment, leaving them both in silence, before he speaks. 

"Your dreams aren't exactly the most pleasant."

A smirk forms. "Speak for yourself, Peter."

Silence falls upon them again, before any of them speaks.

"You know, when I was younger, maybe ten or twenty years ago, when I was barely in my young adult days, whenever I'd gone through one of your many experiences through my dreams, including modification sessions and. . .the massacre of your home world," he coughs at the topic, though she does silently encourage him to continue with what he was trying to say, "I made myself a promise to at least hug you and let you know that you'll be okay in my arms for the rest of your life. This last year hasn't been easy, since the events of Ego. . .I don't think I've done that yet. At least, not enough." He bites his lip, nervous and uneasy by the current topic. Gamora can tell he's not used to talking about such serious topics, and she can hear his heartbeat pick up a little, pounding hard against his chest like an off beat drum.

Leaning up again, she places her right hand to his cheek, letting him lean into her touch as she stroked his cheekbone like she had done so earlier. "You overthink too much," Gamora whispers, sighing just a little as she leaves a gentle kiss on his forehead, "You've done more than enough for me in this past year of our relationship. From comforting me to making sure I've at least eaten and stayed hydrated, it's more than what I could've ever asked for." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier from all this." He responds, jade eyes looking up at hers, slightly teary. She lets out a small laugh.

"I love you, Peter."

She swears that his eyes flicker for a moment, before a grin spreads across his cheeks. "I love you too."

"And you've done more than enough for me."

No other words are needed. She knows that he's sincere with his love for her. And so is she for him. That's more than enough to know that their relationship can last. There's no other thing that needs to be said between them both and their love. Their dreams have both turned for the better, now playing better parts of their memories, their respective _childhoods_ , and their lives together. Albeit there's still some bad ones that do come up every now and then, but most of it are pleasant and it leaves them happy in the morning when they wake up from their sleep. She knows that her love for him won't ever die, and even though her dreams in the past weren't exactly the best, she's glad that they led her to finding him in present day. Soulmates may not have the best beginnings, but if they are meant to be for the rest of their lives, then she supposed, perhaps, that it was worth going through all that to be where their relationship stood today.

As she watches him from her angle, Gamora knows that he's lost in a daze again, his focus on the galaxy ahead of them. But when he does notice her, he turns his head to look at her, before pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of her head, and asks quietly with a soft smile that could easily melt her heart, "How much do you love me?"

_"I love you, more than anything."_

_And she certainly does._

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that I do have to give a context to this - it's an AU that I thought of about an hour prior to writing this. Soulmates, in this AU, get to experience their partner's lives through their dreams. These dreams are non-sequential and can choose to play any part of their partner's lives at any given time. These dreams will gradually get more romantic or sweet once the soulmates do meet and recognize each other. 
> 
> In this case, most of the events in Gamora and Peter's lives are traumatic, and that's why both of them only experience bad dreams until they find each other for comfort. It's a different type of soulmate AU from what's been written, including the colour variations, but this was a new variation that I was hoping to work with.
> 
> The song mentioned is titled _"How 'Bout Us"_ by Champaign, and it's very romantic. Leave comments! I'll read them!


End file.
